Guide:Villains
Released on February 20th. Description of the Super Villains on the game : Valentines Week has ended, and has been replaced by quite the opposite; Super Villains have come and are wreaking havoc all over Growtopia! We can save the Growtopians by playing a Card game. Buy Crime Wave pack in store 5000 Gems. Visit (Here!) to see more info on the Crime Wave pack. List of villains ( Worldly Villains): Villains The Firebug Cards : Flame On , Incinerate , Overheat , Liquify , Heat Vision Health : 8 Method : All he has is fire cards , just bring Ice Shards or Frozen Mirror and keep playing them , and the rest doesn't really matter. Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems Jimmy Snow Cards : Ice Shards , Ice Barrier , Puddle , Frost Breath , Frozen Mirror Health : 8 Method : All he has is ice cards , just bring Shocking Fist/Megawatt Pulse/Thunderstorm with Overcharge and keep playing them , and the rest doesn't really matter. Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems Big Bertha Cards : Super Strength , Crush , Enrage , Super Speed , Regeneration Health : 8 Method : All she has is muscle cards , just bring Incinerate/Liquify/Heat Vision with Overheat and keep playing them , and the rest doesn't really matter. Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems Shockinator Cards : Shocking Fist , Megawatt Pulse , Thunderstorm , Resuscitate , Overcharge Health : 8 Method : All it has is thunder cards , just bring Super Speed/Super Strength/Crush with Enrage and keep playing them , and the rest doesn't really matter. (If you keep using Enrage and Crush the battle will be over very fast) Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems Masterminds Generic Thug #17 Cards : Super Strength , Enrage , Puddle ,Frozen Mirror , ? Health : 10 Method :Megawatt pulse, Regeneration, Super strength or Frozen Mirror, . In this order just use these cards until he drops dead. Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems Professor Pummel Cards : Incinerate , Super Strength , Super Speed , ? , ? Health : 10 Method : ? Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of her , Henchmen , Gems Dragon Hand Cards : 2 Incinerate , 2 Megawatt Pulse, Overcharge Health : 10 Method : ? Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems Supervillains Ms . Terry Cards : 5 completely random ones Health : 12 Method : Random based on cards. Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of her , Henchmen , Gems , Super Logo-?(Ms.Terry) Z Everett Koop Cards : G Virus , ? , ? , ? , ? Health : 12 Method : Zombies will be summoned when he uses G Virus , and they will take damage for him and bite you (1 damage per zombie) If you keep spamming fire cards, you will keep countering his G-Virus and win easily. If you are using this strategy, DO NOT use liquify, or else he will stop spamming you with G-Virus Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems , Super Logo-Z(Z Everett Koop) Dr. Destructo Cards : Death Ray , Overheat , Megawatt Pulse , ? , ? Health : 14 Method : Use Frost Breath and Frozen Mirror back and forth. He rarely uses Megawatt pulse, but this won't be enough to save him. Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems , Super Logo-D Almighty Seth Cards : Incinerate , Duct Tape , ? , ? , ? Health : 18 Method : ? Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems , Super Logo-RTSoft(Robinson Technologies Soft) Achievement : Hacking The Servers: For defeating him and Devil Ham Devil Ham (Devil Hamumu) Cards : Ban Hammer , ? , ? , ? , ? Health : ? Method : ? Rewards : Any superhero Black/Gold piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems , Super Logo-HamumuGames (Hamumu Games)Achievement : Hacking the Servers: For defeating him and Almighty Seth List of Villains (Event Villains) Paddy O Malice ( Appears in Blarney 1-8 during St. Patrick's Week) Cards : Liquify , Frost Breath , Super Strength , Thunderstorm , Lucky Shot Health : 15 Method : Bring Incinerate ( Heat Vision will do too but due to the fact that Incinerate does 2 damage if the opponent plays a muscle card and it does 2 damage , it is stronger than Heat Vision ) Overheat , Frozen Mirror , Regeneration and a lightning card , either Shocking Fist , Megawatt Pulse or Thunderstorm. Always try to play Regeneration to keep your health at full , and if he uses Frost Breath , use Overheat and then Incinerate on your next turn . (Somehow , after fighting him many times , i can somehow predict the card he is going to play next) Alternative Method : Replace Overheat with Frost Breath and play it ( If opponent uses Frost Breath , just use Incinerate) occasionally , forcing him to play Liquify . Use Frozen Mirror and it will reflect Liquify back at him. (Note : If he used Liquify on the turn you used Frost Breath , means he cannot play any other cards as he has no fire cards left. He will then stared slack jawwed which means that he will not play any card and use this to your advantage) Rewards : Any superhero Emerald piece , Villain portrait of him , Henchmen , Gems , Super Logo-Shamrock , Achievement : Got Lucky Charms for defeating him the first time. Bunny Barko (Appear in worlds during Easter Week) Method: Use frost breath to freeze him. He won't block it ever. Have a card that can deal damage while he is frozen. Have a card that can deal at least 2 damage when he pops his egg shield (if this is a lightning card, use it when he is frozen so he doesn't crush it). Use regeneration to regenerate health when he is frozen, because he will occasionally hit you. Source: Growtopia forum Category:Events